This invention relates to buffing pads for use in polishing or compounding a surface.
More specifically, this invention relates to an effective, easy-to-operate, reusable buffing pad which can be conveniently mounted on an associated hand-held buffing machine.
Buffing pads driven by portable hand-held buffing machines have a wide variety of cleaning and polishing functions. Such buffing pads are used on a wide variety of materials such as metals, plastics, fiberglass, and man-made marble. It is most important that the buffing pad be light and easy to control, yet sturdy enough to operate under a variety of conditions. It is also advantageous for the extremities of such a buffing pad to be flexible to aid in the polishing/cleaning function.
In addition, it is desirable to make the buffing process less fatiguing and problematic for the operator of the hand-held buffing machine by assuring that the buffing pad is properly balanced to avoid unnecessary vibrations. Since the operator of the hand-held duffing machine often has his or her face very close to the work area, it is desirable to decrease or eliminate the amount of dust or other debris, typically associated with the use of rubbing compounds and polishes, which may be directed toward the face of the operator.
In the past, buffing pads were typically coupled to buffing machines by use of awkward, stiff, removable, back-up plates, "T" nuts, or adaptors. These coupling mechanisms were time consuming and awkward to utilize. In addition, since it is deisrable to design a buffing pad which is reusable, it is important to solve the above prior art difficulties in a manner which does not interfere with the mass production cleaning of the buffing pad.